


家教老師X小白學生

by yiketaotao25



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, 랑쯔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiketaotao25/pseuds/yiketaotao25
Summary: 252525/一點點偽52/極度OOC/小學生文筆/私設金宇碩比曹承衍大那麼幾歲也高那麼一些





	家教老師X小白學生

金宇碩這個人挺怕麻煩的。

金宇碩現在是X1大的一名即將步入社會的大四待業青年，每天也沒什麼事。畢竟成績不錯的他打算就是畢業之後進入一家機構做個家教老師。收入不錯且又能悠閒自在的一份工作。

不過最近有個麻煩讓金宇碩比較頭疼，自己的好友兼室友韓勝宇急衝衝的找他來幫忙。讓他幫忙帶一個高三的小孩，因為韓勝宇手上的高三生已經夠多了，秉著對學生認真負責的態度韓勝宇只能來找金宇碩了。

這個高三的小孩名字叫曹承衍，是韓勝宇不知道哪個遠方親戚家的小孩。金宇碩第一次見到曹承衍，正好是曹承衍纏著韓勝宇給他補課。韓勝宇比較為難，比較自己真的是排不出時間來給他補課了。

金宇碩見曹承衍長的還算乖巧，又面對韓勝宇的請求，便答應了下來。韓勝宇簡單給金宇碩說了些曹承衍家裡和學校的情況，金宇碩拍著胸脯保證到一定會把他當親弟弟一樣對待。

金宇碩進入課室的時候，就見曹承衍趴在桌子上，嘴裡不知道再哼唧些什麼。看了眼桌子上的數學試卷——豁，數學月考成績五十二分。“唉...你這是不是故意的啊”金宇碩敲了敲桌子試圖把發呆的人思緒拉回來。

曹承衍也不說話只是直勾勾的盯著金宇碩，兩個在不足十平米的課室裡面大眼瞪小眼的對視了很久。搞得金宇碩以為自己臉上沾了東西，準備出門去整理一下。

卻聽到曹承衍開口“唉，你好漂亮哦。”金宇碩還沒來得及反駁曹承衍繼續說道“我能不能喊你宇碩姐姐啊，啊不是宇碩哥哥。”金宇碩扶額，他忍住了想敲曹承衍一頓的衝動，開口糾正道“你要夸我的話，也是我很帥”曹承衍撇嘴“我不管，你就是漂亮。”

金宇碩不想在這問題上糾結，指了指桌子上的卷子“這個卷子有什麼問題嗎？現在可以問我。”  
“好啊，那我來問你問題吧。宇碩哥哥有沒有女朋友或者男朋友啊？”曹承衍瞇起他好看的狐狸眼盯著金宇碩，他很期待答案。他好喜歡金宇碩哦，第一眼就喜歡了，不管金宇碩有沒有，曹承衍都決定要把金宇碩搞到手。

“沒有。這不是重點，看題。”金宇碩用手指彈了一下曹承衍的腦門，這小孩沒個正形。“那宇碩哥哥你要不要考慮找個男朋友啊，我覺得我就不錯。”曹承衍聽到金宇碩說沒有男朋友的時候心裡開心的想歡呼雀躍。  
金宇碩翻了個白眼，沒說話。什麼要當自己的男朋友，真的要談的話，也是自己當曹承衍的男朋友吧。“我說真的哦，我當宇碩哥哥的男朋友好不好？”曹承衍不死心拉著金宇碩的手繼續追問。“等你考到八十分再說。”害，小孩子有點可愛怎麼辦。“真的嗎？那說好了我期末考試考到八十分宇碩哥哥，我就當宇碩哥哥男朋友哦。”曹承衍暗自下定決心了。“那等你考八十分再說吧。”金宇碩坐在曹承衍旁邊準備開始講題。“我肯定能考到。”曹承衍鑒定的說道。

“那如果沒有考到的話，承衍要接受懲罰哦。”金宇碩突然很想逗曹承衍，想著曹承衍被自己壓在身下哭的樣子，下身突然一緊。曹承衍是吧，你會成為我的。兩個人都各有心事，第一次補課就此作罷。

自此後，曹承衍變的異常用工，就連曹承衍的爸媽都覺得曹承衍變的不一樣了。韓勝宇問金宇碩怎麼回事。金宇碩只是神秘的一笑“打了個賭罷了。”

一個月後，曹承衍的好久兼死黨金曜漢拿著曹承衍的卷子反復看了好幾遍，哇——七十九分。  
拍著曹承衍肩膀“曹承衍你可以啊，愛情的力量真是偉大。”曹承衍喜歡金宇碩這件事也只有金曜漢知道。“嗚嗚，我當不了宇碩哥哥的男朋友啦。”曹承衍抱住金曜漢就哭。“這次不行，還有下次嘛，你再接再厲，現在已經很棒啦。”金曜漢拍著曹承衍的背安慰道。不料卻被來找曹承衍的金宇碩看到，他皺著眉頭，心情不是很好。他敲了敲門，“曹承衍，該補課了。”金曜漢看到金宇碩來了，和曹承衍說了句走了就先走了。

曹承衍低著頭跟在金宇碩後面，走到了已經沒有人的課室。金宇碩鎖上門又把窗簾拉了下來，對著曹承衍伸手“試卷。”曹承衍真的覺得很丟人，帶著哭喪的音“宇碩哥哥...我...我下次一定考到八十分，真的。你先不要找男朋友好不好？”

“承衍很喜歡我？”金宇碩挑眉。曹承衍猛地點頭，他不懂金宇碩為什麼突然問他這個。“好巧，我也喜歡承衍呢。”金宇碩說著吻上了曹承衍的嘴巴。舌頭撬開對方的唇，在裡面攻城略池，揪住舌頭一起共舞，發出令人害羞的水漬聲。直到曹承衍呼吸不過來，金宇碩才放開曹承衍，曹承衍臉紅的簡直可以滴出血，低著頭不敢看金宇碩。金宇碩挑起曹承衍的下巴“雖然承衍輸了不能當我男朋友，那讓我來當承衍的男朋友怎麼樣？”

“啊...真的嗎？宇碩哥哥也喜歡我嗎？”曹承衍開心的抱著金宇碩蹭了蹭。靠，曹承衍既然你玩火就不要怪我了，把桌子上的東西全部掃到地上，然後抱著曹承衍往桌子上一放，曹承衍嚇得一陣驚呼，立馬抱住了金宇碩的脖子防止自己摔倒，金宇碩很滿意這樣的曹承衍。手伸進曹承衍的衣襬裡，順著腰的線頭撫摸至胸前的小點，輕輕一摁，惹來曹承衍的呻吟。“嗯...宇碩哥哥...別...”曹承衍的聲音有點顫抖，抓住金宇碩的手阻止他繼續弄。他知道接下來要發生什麼，只是他還沒準備好。“乖，把手放開”金宇碩哄著眼前的人。

“不...”曹承衍的身體已經開始泛紅，一種奇怪的感覺襲上身。“你會喜歡的”金宇碩蠱惑道。被聲音蠱惑的曹承衍鬆了手，身體奇怪的感覺讓他有些羞恥。金宇碩繼續逗弄著曹承衍胸前的小圓點，直到變得堅硬挺立。隨即金宇碩的手來到腰間，解開曹承衍的褲子，直接連外褲帶著內褲一起拉了下來，曹承衍羞的雙手擋住了臉，被金宇碩拿開，拉著曹承衍的手來到私密部位讓他自己握住，隨後金宇碩也撫摸上曹承衍的陰莖。慢慢的上下滑動，初經人事的曹承衍被撩撥的嘴裡只能發出哼唧哼唧的單音節，看著曹承衍的反應，金宇碩加快了手上的速度，曹承衍被刺激的留下了生理淚水，很快便射了出來，射的金宇碩手上全是。“對..對不起”曹承衍一臉慌張想找紙巾給金宇碩。金宇碩看著曹承衍的樣子，想著就是一定要好好欺負他侵犯他，金宇碩的手趁曹承衍不注意來到那終日不見天日的神秘洞穴口，把精液當成最好的潤滑劑，先試探性的納入一指，然後在洞口的穴肉裡按弄著。“啊...痛...宇碩哥哥...不要”曹承衍的小穴被這麼突如其來的侵犯，下意識的後退，卻被金宇碩按住了腰肢。順便進入第二指，兩指在穴道裡慢慢抽動，小穴溢出的液體代表曹承衍已經適應。隨後加入第三指，金宇碩試圖用手指找到那個讓曹承衍舒服的點。在穴道裡，力道不小的按按弄弄，讓曹承衍發出羞恥的呻吟聲“嗯...不要...不要弄...了。”

“好”金宇碩抽出手指，拉下自己的褲子，巨大的陰莖低著曹承衍的穴口。曹承衍一下子更慌亂了，哭著喊出來“不...宇碩哥哥...痛...不要”金宇碩沒有理會曹承衍的哭喊，直接挺了進去，穴肉緊緻的吸附著金宇碩的陰莖，讓金宇碩舒服發悶哼了一聲，開始了最為原始的律動。“啊...嗯...嗯...痛”慢慢的曹承衍的痛呼聲減小，有的只是快感的呻吟。金宇碩知道曹承衍已經完全適應，開始越發猛的衝撞起來。曹承衍又一次瀉了身，而金宇碩也低吼著把種子全部噴灑進了曹承衍的小穴裡，燙的曹承衍一個激靈。

就當曹承衍趴在金宇碩肩頭休息的時候，突然聽到韓勝宇的“承衍，你在嗎”聲音越來越近，曹承衍嚇得忘了金宇碩還在自己裡面，急的準備跳下來，這要是被韓勝宇看到，那怎麼辦。還好金宇碩及時按住了他，低低的在他耳邊說了一句“別動，別出聲。”曹承衍緊張的後穴不斷收縮，這又一次刺激了金宇碩，慾望有抬頭的趨勢，而曹承衍完全沒有感覺到。他死死盯著門口，直到韓勝宇的聲音遠去，才反應過來“你...怎麼還在裡面？”金宇碩壞心的拔出又進入，惹得曹承衍嬌喘。

“我們再來一次，本來想放過你了，可是它不答應。”金宇碩說著指了指自己的小弟弟。沒等曹承衍回答，把曹承衍改成趴在桌子上的姿勢，從後面進入了。“宇碩哥哥...你..嗯...嗯...欺負...我...啊”曹承衍一句話斷斷續續說了好幾秒。足足做了一個多小時，兩人一起到達了高潮，金宇碩才放過曹承衍。

此刻，曹承衍累的已經話都不想說了，任憑金宇碩清理和收拾了，金宇碩也沒閒著，順便又吃了曹承衍好幾次豆腐。

“下一次，承衍要考九十分才行咯，不然還是會被我好好愛的呢”金宇碩摸了摸曹承衍的臉，今天只是一個小小的懲罰呢。

還好曹承衍不知道金宇碩心裡想的，否則是不是會後悔招惹了他。

**Author's Note:**

> 這是上篇車，還會有同系列下篇車的/大概十一月才會發了/寫車太費腦細胞了


End file.
